The Set Up
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sasuke can not sleep one night so he go out for a walk . Once outside he meets a few friends that are also alone on Valentines Day , or so it seems . Is Sasuke the same Ice Cube that we ALL know and love or can he be more ? DIRTY THOUGHTS !


The Set Up

* * *

I lay in my bed tossing and turing . I can't keep my mind off of the girl that hunts my dreams every night . She shows her love to me everyday that we see each other , but I can not show it back to her . I left many years ago and came back . I say that I came back because I finally killed my brother Itachi . But I really came back for her . I left Konoha to protect her and I came back for her . I could not live with out seeing her pink hair swaying in the wind or her jade eyes burning with anger at something Naruto or I had done . I am back now , but I am the cold hearted Uchiha and I have a stone cold heart that can never love . That can never show any emotion to anybody .

I can not sleep so I get dressed and walk down the empty streets of Konoha . Today it is Valentines day and I have no Valetine to give my heart to . Around me men and women in their houses show their love for each other . I am alone on the night that was never ment to be spent alone . I soon find myself at the stone bench that so many years ago I left my love on . Where I first really relized what love truely was . I sit and wait for the sun to raise and I could make my way back not feeling like I was really alone . I hear footsteps and look up to see the blonde dope sit down beside me . His face mirrors what I feel inside . Hinata was still mad at him .

" How pitaful are we Teme ? " Naruto ask . I think a moment before I answer .

" The worst . Hinata still mad ? " I ask . His face falls even more and I know the answer .

" Yeah . Neji is about to kill me , also . The world is so not fair . " I smirk and think about Naruto getting the shit beat out of him for getting Hinata pregnant . I chuckle , and Naruto looks over at me .

" Whats so funny ? "

" You getting he shit beat out of you by Neji . " I see his lips turn up in a half smile and hear him laugh also .

" Yeah . I am happy , we both are about the baby , but that don't stop Hinata from getting mad and Neji doing what ever she tells him to . " He smiles the same foxy smile that he had when we were young . Before we all went on three diffrent paths away from each other .

" Do you love her ? " I ask . I turn and see that he nods this head . " Well then what are you doing here on Valentines day ? " I ask , and ask myself the same qustion in my head .

" What about you ? I may be a dence idoit , but I can see clearly that you love her . '' He smiles at me . Than gets up from the bench and walks away the same way that he came . Right before he gets out of sight he turns around and calls out ,

" If you love her than go and tell her . You might be surprised at what you hear or if your lucky get . " He waves and dissappers in a cloud of smoke .

I sit and think for a few more minutes . Right when I am about to leave I hear more footsteps and see a head of silver coming towards me . Kakashi sits next to me and lays his head back .

" Why arn't you with Anko ? " I ask to my fomer sensei .

" Why arn't you with Sakura ? " He says back . I don't answer .

" Women are complicated . " Kakashi says . I look at him and see that he is pondering some unknown thought in his head .

" No shit serlock. " He looks at me with a knowing look and under his mask he smiles .

" If I tell you why I am alone , will you tell me why you arn't with Sakura ? " I nod my head at what he askes .

" She broke up with me . "

" Sorry . "

" Know what about you and Sakura ? "

" I guess that I am afrid of what she thinks about me . That she has not forgiven me for leaving five years . That her heart want let me in . "

" She loves you , you BAKA ! "

" I know . "

" Than I don't see the problem . " He says smuggly . I turn to answer but he is already walking away from me with his nose burried in his ' Icha Icha Paradise book ' . 'Pervert ' I mumbble under my breath .

" Who's a pervert ? " I jump nearly a foot in the air when I hear Sakura behind me . She giggles at me and I melt on the inside at how angelic it sounds .

" So , " I began , " what are you doing here ? " I see her face and ahe looks confused .

" I got your note . I think that it is sweet that you wrote that . " I look at her like she has grown a third head . ' What note ' I scream in my head .

" Um . . . can I see the note ? " I ask in a emotionless tone that I use everyday .

" Sure . " She says giving me a sidways glance and pulls a peice of paper with the Uchiha crest on it . I take the paper and unfold the note . It says :

' Dear Sakura ,  
I know that I am the Ice cube of Konoha , but I do have feeling . . . feeling for you my Cherry Blossom . I am to scared at what you would think to tell you this in person . I love you .  
I also wrote this poem to show you that I can really fell something besides nothing .

My heads above water

But I still can't breath

At night I dream

about YOU + ME

You are my secret love

I hate being without you

You have saved me so many times

You kept my head above the water

You kept me from drowning

Give me a chance to prove

Let me show you

With the sweetset of kisses

That I love you

You gave me your heart

And I'll give you mine

Please open your arms to me

And I'll love you

'Till after death do us part

If you feel the same way meet me at the bench at five . '

I look at Sakura and see that she is smiling like there is nothing happier than us being together . Right know I belive that is true .

" Is it really true what you said or well wrote ? " She ask .

I answer her not with words but with my lips sealing her mouth closed . Her eyes open wide for a moment and then she closes them . I feel my tounge beg for entrecance into her mouth and she opens her lips to me . We battle for control , but she gives up and lets me take control .

Without knowing how it happened we ended up at Sakuras apartment on her bed . We wersteling again , but for a diffrent reson .

The sun is streming in throught the window . I fell an arm wrapped around my waist and see Sakura's pink hair on my chest . I hear snikering at the window and see a flash of blonde and silver hair . Now I know that I had been set up by Kakashi and Naruto . Right before I got up to go kill them for spying Sakura wakes up and our lips meet again . The next time that I see them I would have to thank them for the help , but right know I have other thoughts on my mind . We both do .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto charaters from the manga !

Hope you have a happy and loving Valentines day !

Later !


End file.
